Allienor Roset
Name: Allienor Roset Gender: '''Female '''Age: Looks around 19 years old (Her real age is unknown.) Type: '''Human '''Appearance: '''She stands around 5’7 with a rather slender body, which seems fragile and vulnerable. She has dark raven locks of hair passing down her waist and left unbound, matching with her piercing eyes; a grayish blue that seems distant with her fair skin which looked like was carved from alabaster. Because of these features, she looks more of a European doll. She could be considered as beautiful, in a ghostly way, but whenever she smiles ever so gently, most people would agree she does have her charms. She would mostly wear long dresses, either short or long sleeved, reaching to her feet, maybe a bit too large for her slender figure and on her feet would be kid boots. When she bleeds or fear had consumed her heart so much, a tattoo shaped somewhat like a vine would appear on her right shoulder reaching up her neck and until the bottom of her chin, as a trademark that she was indeed cursed. '''Personality: She has a calm demeanor, with a soft and gentle smile on her face, which people mistaken her for a cheerful person, which was far from who she really was. In difficult situations, most people would turn to panic, but she would stay calm as well as patient as she tries to think for a solution for the situation she faced. Being in a room without any human contact other than the witch's, made her a silent and rather distant person. She would stare at anyone who talk with her with a gentle smile on her face and not say a word, maybe a few nods or a shake from her head, but she would talk occasionally. Likes: '''The warmth of the sun, playing with fire, bright room, day time '''Dislikes: The darkness, when she starts to bleed, being in dark rooms, night time Personal Ailments: Nyctophobia (fear of darkness) Special Abilities: '''Her blood burns like fire, so whenever she bleeds and her blood touches anything other than her body, it will start to burn into ashes. Her blood doesn’t burn her body whatsoever. Other than that, she can manipulate fire with her own free will, either the fire caused by her blood or any fire that was nearby her. '''History/Fairytale: '''Welcome, little ones, let me read you a story about an unfortunate young girl, by the name of Allienor. Yes, she was such a young sweet girl, with her dark raven locks and with her cheerful ocean blue eyes. It seems she would grow up into a fine and charming lady. With her cheerful smile, she charmed many people, even royalty. Both her parents were as happy as they could be as their daughter turned lovelier at each passing day. But sadly, one witch grew terribly jealous with Allienor’s parents, for they have such a darling girl as their daughter. The witch was so charmed by the young girl’s smile, wanting to have her as her own. But dear Allienor doesn’t want to be separated from her parents, for she dearly loves them both. After all, her parents took care of her ever since she was born and gave her much love. The witch, furious that the young girl’s refusal, decided to banish her parents into oblivion and dear, unfortunate Allienor lost her parents forever. The witch then cast a terrible curse on the young girl, a curse that her blood would burn like fire and at each passing year, the curse would turn worse. The young Allienor, now heartbroken as well as cursed was taken as a prisoner by the witch and was cast away in a dark and lonely room as the witch’s personal curio. Because of that, the fear of darkness had embedded within her soul. She would be found, all chained up and curling up in the dark room, humming a slow and sad tune to calm herself down but in vain. The once cheerful young girl, then turn solemn and dull, only now adorns her face with a gentle and fake smile on her lips. Many years had passed, but the witch still kept her inside that same dark room, not letting her out for fear she may lose the little darling. But one fateful day, it seems that fate had turned rather merciful towards the young cursed girl. The Big Bad Wolf was appointed to kill the witch who imprisoned her and as he completed his duty, the young girl was rescued. Because of her bad phobia with darkness, Mr. Dumpty decided to let her be rehabilitating in the well-known Asylum, owned by him. But then Mr. Dumpty thought to cure the darling's bad phobia, they had to prison her in another dark room. Allienor, who longed for the sun's warmth and then had to return into such a lonely and dark place, she turned hysterical and injured herself in the process as she tried to escape. Her blood dripped, and upon the guards who were suppose to take her inside the room. The moment the drops of blood fell upon their clothes, they start to burn, the fire dancing up onto their clothes and burning them mercilessly. Mr. Dumpty, shocked to realize the fact that the girl was very dangerous and lethal, then let the girl be placed in the specialized wing, "The Halls of Nightmares". Was the fate being kind towards the girl, or have something else in plan for her? '''RP Details: *'RP: 'Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'Creator/Player:' Silver Samurai Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters